


Twice Fluff Shots

by DJ_TNT



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_TNT/pseuds/DJ_TNT
Summary: Just fluffy Twice shots cause we can always use some more~ Open for requests for all Twice pairings!





	1. List of One-Shots So Far

**List of One-Shots So Far (but open to all Twice pairing requests):**

1) _**[SaiDa]**_ _The Modern Day Handmaiden_

2)  _ **[SaTzu]** The One Hundredth Day_

3)  _ **[NaHyo]** Netflix 'n Chile_

4)  _ **[SaNayeon]**_ _The Scent of Jealousy_

5)  _ **[JiMo]** Loneliness, Loneliness Is Fine_

6)  _ **[Coming Soon: 2Na]** *Untitled*_

7)  _ **[Coming Soon: JeongMi]** *Untitled*_

8)  _ **[Coming Soon: TzuMo]** *Untitled*_

9)  _ **[Coming Soon: SaChaeng]** *Untitled*_

10)  _ **[Coming Soon: JeongMo]** *Untitled*_

11)  _ **[Coming Soon: JeongSa]** *Untitled*_

12)  _ **[Coming Soon: 2Na]** *Untitled*_

13)  _ **[Coming Soon: ChaeHyo]** *Untitled*_

14)  _ **[Coming Soon: DaJeong]** *Untitled*_


	2. [SaiDa] The Modern Day Handmaiden

She had that dream again. The same scandalous dream that had her waking up from her deep slumber disoriented. Sana shivered. It was too realistic to be just a dream. The young Korean handmaiden’s hot breath on her nape as she bathed her. Her gentle caring touch. The warm smiles they shared. She could still feel it all. She could even still taste the sweetness of the candy the handmaiden had given her, her dream Lady. She, Sana, was the deceptively sweet but dangerous Lady Hideko. And her handmaiden? She was none other than someone Sana knew all too well.

 

Restless now as she always was after _the dream_ , Sana texted her modern day Sookhee. Only, she wasn’t her handmaiden in the present. She was her governess, someone who had been living with her and teaching her in the ways of the world for years now. Her own private live-in tutor. She begged and begged her modern day Sookhee, her Dahyun unnie, until she finally relented to her will as always. And with that, seventeen-year-old Sana snuck into Dahyun’s room next door.

 

Dahyun had moved to one side of the bed, leaving room for Sana to lie down next to her. As soon as she did, Sana went in for the squishing hug, treating Dahyun like a big teddy bear. She nuzzled against her. Dahyun really was the perfect companion for a lonely girl in a big house craving affection like Sana.

 

“I’m not your toy, Sana,” Dahyun mumbled. She sighed softly and rolled Sana on her side to rub her back. “How old are you now? Still needing me like I’m your nanny,” she chastised her softly. How childish and needy she was.

 

Unable to see Dahyun’s face in the dark, Sana let out a small airy laugh and felt for Dahyun’s smile. She felt her blemish free, baby smooth face all over until she found her upturned lips right under her sharp, sharp nose. “You’re only a couple years older, Dahyun-ah. And we already said we’d talk to each other comfortably. Don’t talk down on me now.”

 

Dahyun could only sigh again, returning Sana’s gesture by stroking her face. She had the cheeks of a child still. Dahyun couldn’t help clutching onto them, tugging at them until Sana whined. She let out a little laugh, and Dahyun thought it was all worth it. Working for the Japanese diplomat’s daughter all these years. Lying about her age for her position, lying about her intentions to stay by Sana’s side. But she wouldn’t have a legitimate reason to stay here much longer.

 

Sana’s birthday was coming soon, and along with that was the end of her informal education along with the beginning of her many meetings with potential future suitors. It irked Dahyun so that she let go of Sana, rolling away to distance herself. But Sana knew how to remedy their distance. She always did, for she was much cleverer than she let on. Constantly faking naiveté and confusion to gain Dahyun’s care and affection. Sana went to grab for Dahyun’s hand finding it so warm in her own. “Is it stupid to love someone being someone like you?” Sana asked. It wasn’t an insult nor sharp words. The life of a governess was devoted to loving other’s children, then leaving them forever when they came of age.

“Where I come from, it’s illegal to be naïve,” Dahyun replied. She took her hand away from Sana’s, preferring to feel her face again, a face she’d have etched into her palms now and forever.

 

It was Sana who sighed now. “I guess you’re right. No one wants a naïve fool.” Her voice deepened with sadness. “Father has some snobby CEOs’ sons in mind for me to date already, as you know. Bet they’re plenty more experienced than me.”

 

Dahyun kept quiet. The quieter she was, the more Sana wanted her to say something. Anything.

 

A minute or so passed in tense suspension before Sana was forced to break the silence herself. “What do men really want?” Sana posed oh so innocently. She took Dahyun’s hand in hers again, using Dahyun’s fingers to trace her own lips. They felt velvety soft and untainted. “Probably kissing first?”

 

 _Alright, let’s try to put her to sleep. This poor naïve girl,_ Dahyun thought. “Let me show you,” she said so naturally, Sana was stunned when she back hugged her tight. They held each other like that for the remainder of the night, pretending to sleep. Lying there inhaling each other’s scent, each other’s love.

 

Come twilight when Sana finally calmed and tired herself out enough to pass into a gentle sleep, Dahyun kissed her forehead. She brushed her hair away for her as she had done years past. Many, many years past. For she was indeed the Sookhee to Lady Hideko, just waiting for the day she’d come of age to tell her. Tell her she still loved her just as devotedly and longingly from one reincarnation to another. Longing for the day they could be together intimately in a world of their own far, far away. Forever and always. The Lady and the Handmaiden, sharing the same dreams of love and lust to the charming sound of chiming bells for all time.

 

 

* * *

**Will edit later. Feel free to lmk what you think :) And check out my other Twice stories[ _here_](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_TNT/works) while you wait for another fluff shot.**


	3. [SaTzu] The One Hundredth Day

 

You’re probably wondering how two completely opposite high schoolers Sana and Tzuyu got here. Day one hundred of dating although there was so much in their way including other potential love interests, Sana’s constant flirting with others, Tzuyu’s preference for dogs over human contact, etc. etc. Well, good thing they didn’t have to go at it alone. There were good friends along the way encouraging them along. Lucky seven to be exact. And with their help, it was much more rapid smooth sailing than expected. Time passed like speedily poured tea. Sizzling away, blowing away steam until it calmed in its present state. It was all a blur really, until today.

 

Today in particular, to commemorate such a momentous time in their relationship, it wasn’t a fancy restaurant or some beautiful park that they went to. It was where it all started: at the school gym. Usually it would’ve been locked after hours but thoughtful Mina was distracting the P.E. teacher. She had pulled a quite convincing “I broke my foot!” in sixth period. While she whined on the stretcher, dragging the poor teacher along by the hair, Sana and Tzuyu had taken their chance to sneak in.

 

The place where Sana and Tzuyu had first become close over almost killing each other in a game of dodgeball held plenty of memories. Some they would always revisit and others they tried to forget. Yet today of all days, Sana decided to dig them up. Leaning against Tzuyu on the bleachers they had pulled down to make their own comfy space, Sana spoke comfortably. “You’re probably wondering why I wanted to come here of all places,” she said onto Tzuyu’s shoulder. It was sturdy and firm and had always supported her. “Could’ve been a nice dinner date, but here we are.”

 

Tzuyu shook her head to say she didn’t mind but otherwise remained quiet. A million thoughts and possibilities ran through her mind. Day one hundred marked a tentative time in a couple’s relationship in Korea. She couldn’t forget that. There was an unspoken _‘Do It or Screw It’_ rule. On this day, couples would usually break up or, well for lack of better words, hook up for the first time if they hadn’t already. Sana and Tzuyu had barely ever kissed though… It didn’t stop her from tossing and turning inside nonetheless. Tzuyu was usually mischievous and poignantly sharp, but right now she was serious and rigid. Sana couldn’t be thinking of doing either things here out of all places could she? It seemed hardly appropriate. She trusted that whatever Sana was up to, it had to be good though. _Hopefully..._ And so, Tzuyu who was so strong-minded and outspoken was a total silent lamb that day, waiting for Sana to reveal her intent.

 

“Remember day nine of our relationship?” Sana caught her off guard. It was a time they never spoke of. Tzuyu clenched at those words, grasping Sana’s hand firmly. Sana patted her warm palm, easing her tension. “We got in major trouble ‘cause someone reported our ‘indecent’ relationship and our friends stood up for us saying the kid didn’t know what he was talking about. And you made the others swear to never talk about it because you knew it was an ultimate low point for me. It made me question if I could openly be myself...with you.”

 

Tzuyu quickly assessed the situation. If Sana could talk about such a taboo for her so leisurely, it surely couldn’t be bad. Could it? All of a sudden, she felt significantly younger than Sana, more so than the couple years they were apart. She wanted Sana to take the lead, but she also didn’t. So she gave a simple reply. “Of course I do.” How could she forget any moment with Sana no matter how good or how bad?

 

“You know what Jihyo told me yesterday?” Sana changed the topic, willing an already confused Tzuyu to follow along. “She said she was in a relationship that she shouldn’t have started, and that she should end it before it got serious.” At this point, Sana bundled up Tzuyu in her arms, wanting to hold her tight forever. “But she didn’t regret loving someone so hard for the first time, just like how Dahyun had no regrets–” She caught her tongue. It was bad for to talk about exes after all, especially on your special anniversary.

 

Tzuyu swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling sick. But then she remembered Nayeon’s words to her yesterday. “Do you know what Nayeon revealed to me?” she asked Sana back, now cradling along with her. She seemed so small and in need of Tzuyu’s protection instead. When she shook her head no, Tzuyu spoke softly. “She said her and Jeongyeon didn’t start off as a real couple. They were just trying to piss off Nayeon’s dad, our terrible principle. “And the truth is,” Tzuyu huffed a laugh, “the truth is they haven’t even kissed yet.”

 

Sana scoffed back. “No way!” She challenged the notion. There was no way she could believe a loving couple like Nayeon and Jeongyeon started off as just for show and even now haven’t landed a single kiss. She laughed with Tzuyu in disbelief, then cleared her throat. “But the point is, I think we’ve both come to the same conclusion. Love is love. And it’s best to not have any regrets. So…” she stumbled over her words for a bit, “so I prepared something for you!” She ran into the storage closet and an anxious Tzuyu waited with fidgety tapping toes.

 

When Sana came back with not a cake or a present, but a cart of dodgeballs, Tzuyu hopped to her feet in a fit. “That’s it?” She couldn’t hide her disappointment.

 

“What do you mean?” Sana frowned, dragging Tzuyu over to the balls. “You don't like it? It's supposed to symbolize how we met and officially started dating. If we didn’t pelt each other with these balls, then we couldn’t have gone to the clinic together and gotten to talk about our feelings.”

 

“Oh, thanks...” Tzuyu mumbled, suddenly wanting to pelt Sana with those balls all over again. She couldn't hide her disappointment. It may seem shallow of her, but she had so much hidden in her backpack for Sana. Two perfectly matching mugs she had painstakingly and lovingly decorated with cute doggies herself, a hand drawing of them in Japan she had asked Chaeyoung’s help for with drawing, snacks she had personally picked out with Momo, and much more. But she supposed she would make do with Sana’s sincerity.

 

And more sincerity she got. “I have a confession,” Sana told her out of the blue.

 

“Yes?”

 

Sana looked down on the ground, swinging her hands behind her back like a naughty kid being caught in the act. “That day when you got hurt, it was actually my fault. I purposely made Somi hit you extra hard with the dodgeball so that I could take you to the clinic with me,” she confessed.

 

“You did what?!” Tzuyu started picking up ball after ball to hurl at Sana. It wasn’t hard at first, but as Sana screeched and ran to arm herself, their game grew more and more wild. And more and more fun. Sana had been expecting this exact reaction.

 

Making a mess of the gym, they finally got down to the last ball. That was when Tzuyu saw it. The bottom wasn’t empty. There was a little box. An exquisite black ring box.

 

“Open it,” Sana said with the hint of a knowing grin. Both their hearts palpitated as Tzuyu saw the shinning ring inside, and even better, a matching ring now on Sana’s finger. “It’s a promise ring,” Sana told her. “I know what you might have been expecting from today, but I want to let you know that we have all the time in the world. We can take our time getting to know each other more and–”

 

Tzuyu stopped her with a simple peck on the cheeks that had her blushing wildly. “Thank you, Sana.” She hugged her tight. “Now can we get out of here?” she honestly spoke her mind with a little laugh.

 

“And do what?” Sana asked.

 

“Have a sleep over at my place tonight. I want to thank you for the gift.”

 

 

Sana blushed, suddenly snickering to herself.

 

“Not like that!” Tzuyu yelled at her, throwing another dodgeball at her. It missed, but Sana was quick to seize the moment, going in for a short but sweetest of sweet kiss. The first of many that day, because their one hundredth day wasn't a crucial day of decisions. It was just another day of celebrating their love.

 

* * *

**_Stories to be updated next:_ myTwice stories such as [Seoul ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10987152?view_full_work=true)[Train](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10987152?view_full_work=true)**


	4. [NaHyo] Netflix 'n Chile

  

The agonizing pressure found Nayeon in her sleep like a bug being squished. Or more accurately, like an idol jam smacked in the middle of a touchy aggressive crowd. She rolled about fitfully in this foreign environment, missing the nights at home in their dorm when she’d find herself on Mina’s bed. Sniffing her expensive perfume and natural elegant aroma.

 

However, this particular night in Chile, Nayeon’s roommate was someone else. “Wake up, wake up! You’re okay. We’re inside now. There’s no one following us here,” Jihyo assured her, nudging her awake with utmost fragility. Nayeon was a vase on the edge of a table. So lovely and intriguing to look at and touch, but oh so, so delicate. When she might tip over, no one knew best except the members themselves. Jihyo especially so. They had spent most of their lives together to learn about each dark crevice of fear and insecurity they withheld from the rest of the world like a dirty vulnerable secret.   

 

It was inexpressible traumas like this that kept them tormented night by night. Nayeon felt it firsthand along with the other members who slept on a bed of nails.  Tonight like many other nights, she woke in fright. The same nightmare of being trampled and touched had taunted her to the limit once more. (Even more than her nightmares of making a public blunder or appearing too cold and indifferent in her emotionless calm face.)  Such awakenings tended to end the same way. She fumbled about for her stuffed bunny for comfort, tossing everything else aside. In her confusion she had for forgotten they were abroad. That her beloved toy was thousands of miles away.

 

Also in her confusion, she nearly screamed in horror when the blankets she had thrown aside landed on a figure, appearing ghostly in the dark. Jihyo took them off before Nayeon could overact. “It’s okay, let’s go back to sleep alright?” she spoke to her calmly as ever. What a great leader and friend she was. “You can hold my hand if you need to.” She reached out for her with an open hand. Once it had been Nayeon holding her tiny hands, walking her to school and feeding her goodies. Now it was the other way around. She would constantly search for Nayeon’s hand in the crowds, on stage, in private. Nayeon’s big hands didn’t define her. It was her small glass heart that did. It was deceptively in size and strength. Jihyo knew it’s limitations, it’s delicacy. She treasured it with gentle care all the more.

 

Nayeon in return was not as physically gentle. She launched herself at Jihyo, holding her in place of her bunny. Arms and legs wrapped tight against this younger but more mature and tenderly loving friend, she let out a long slow sigh of relieve. “Jihyo, Jihyo,” she called for her unendingly, “wanna Netflix ‘n Chile since I can’t sleep?” She could whine like such a child though never resorting to an aegyo voice.

 

Jihyo laugh yet leaned in closer instead of braking away. “Still can’t remember your log-in information, can you? I only have _The Walking Dead_ saved on mine and we both know how squeamish you are. You’d wake the whole hotel.”

 

Nayeon didn’t like that answer one bit. She wouldn’t budge. “Come on, please?” Begging also felt strange to her. To think that Jihyo used to plead her to take her to more rated movies. They had undergone quite the role reversal indeed. She should just consider it that she had raised her well into a firm woman, she decided.

 

Indebted to Nayeon’s raising or not, it was still a no for Jihyo. “We have a full day of rehearsal and filming.”

 

“Please, please, please!” Nayeon pleaded. She was more eager than Momo wanting attention and affection from a preoccupied member.

 

“Why are you so obsessed with Netflixing in Chile? You’re worse than Sana and Dahyun right now,” Jihyo chided her, wanting to bonk her on the head like Jeongyeon had done to her. Nayeon may be restless, but Jihyo could knock out any second. Overseas schedules in another time zone were demanding and tiring. Being a leader of a wildly group of nine, even more so. And being Nayeon’s faithful companion on her random adventures and misadventures, giving in to her strange whims entirely significantly more tiring than putting up with Tzuyu’s sassy come backs or Chaeyoung’s cringeworthy quotes.

 

“Really?!” Nayeon herself found Jihyo’s response to be amusing. “Am I that bad for wanting to fall asleep to a movie? I can’t be Sana bad. If I was, next thing I know I’d be fighting my best friend for Dahyun. And like, I don’t even obsess over wanting to watch movies with girls the way Sana does…” Nayeon caught herself in a lie, and confessed in a midnight honesty, “well maybe except if the girl was IU sunbaenim, or Taeyeon sunbaenim, or Oh My Girl sunbaenim, or Jisoo, or Jennie, or–”

 

She kept rambling and listing names like this to conquer her fears with irrelevant conversation while Jihyo yawned and yawned. She could probably pass out and Nayeon would take no heed. Still, she nodded to her every word, bobbling her head until it rested right in the middle of Nayeon’s chest.

 

“Yah!” Nayeon accused her softly, stern yet quiet. “Are you listening, or did you just want to take advantage of my well-developed and perfectly formed–”

 

“You really want to go there?” Jihyo chuckled herself to a more semi-conscious state. “You’re so full of it,” she half-joked.

 

Nayeon tossed her head back in mock insult. Without her glasses or hairpins to hold her hair back, a chunk landed in her open mouth. She struggled to spit it all out, annoyed at herself. But also huffing at Jihyo for whatever egregious crimes she imagined her to have committed. “You forget who’s the visual queen here,” she stated defiantly, using her false sense of inflated pride to defend herself.

 

Jihyo could’ve picked a fight, saying any other member was the true visual. Seeing as to how Nayeon was already stirred up, she let it drop and nuzzled herself into Nayeon’s embrace some more. “Shut up and sleep, pabo.” There was silence, then eventually she felt Nayeon’s shoulders relaxing, dropping back into a laxed comfort.

 

“I seriously can’t sleep though,” Nayeon complained one last time, willing to take any sympathy she could get.

 

“Sleep now, and we can maybe watch some Netflix tomorrow,” Jihyo offered as a compromise.

 

Nayeon agreed wholeheartedly squishing the breath out of Jihyo with her whole body. “But I get to pick the movie.”

 

Jihyo sighed and nodded, pushing her head away to catch her breath. There was no more arguing with Nayeon tonight. She’d let her have her way and her pick of movie as usual. But first, they’d both sleep the night away holding each other, protecting each other. Their relationship was full of ups and downs and random fun, like a night of Netflix ‘n Chile.

 


	5. [SaNayeon] The Scent of Jealousy

 

The very virgin and sweetest of sweet pina cola drink only made her more bitter. It smelt of dazzling tropical fun. Like the fun she should’ve been having with Sana. More accurately, like all the detergent she had seen Sana sniffing. With a huff, Nayeon set her glass down on the beachside table. She had the anger of an enraged Hawaiian goddess, but even the summer breeze wouldn’t cooperate with her. It blew her hair this way and that, making her a frizzy, hairy mess.

 

Sana couldn’t suppress a giggle, even knowing it would earn her Nayeon’s wrath. Though for which reason precisely today, she could yet to guess. She stood to help her brush back her smooth hair, inhaling her shampoo and natural scent as she did so. “Aigoo, bad hair day?” she laughed lightly. The world laughing with her, sharing a refreshing gracious smile that any woman or man would fall jump through oodles of enflamed hula hoops for.

 

As the stuns went on behind them on the ideal Waikiki night, Nayeon felt the heat of the torches in a way Sana did not. “It’s Irene, isn’t it?” she accused her. She started strutting away, leaving a very confused Sana running after her.

 

Sana caught her hand, tugging at her gently. A wounded puppy asking its owner to stay. “What are you talking about?”

 

Nayeon broke free. “I know people think I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know a lot more than what people give me credit for, Sana. All the looks you give her at the office, you sniffing the detergent she loves to collect so much while we’re freakin’ abroad on–”

 

 A scoffing laugh came from Sana now. “You really think I would cheat on you? With Irene of all people?” She shook her head, squinting her eyes in disbelief. Maybe the hormones were really driving Nayeon bonkers. At this rate, she might become Nabonkers instead of Nabongs. But she reassured her nevertheless. “She’s just a kind unnie.”

 

“That’s you’re type exactly isn’t it?!” Nayeon snapped again. She hurriedly dragged Sana under the shade of a coconut tree to avoid arousing more stray curious eyes. They were getting loud with their scrimmage, and Nayeon couldn’t afford to be embarrassed twice. “That and seemingly innocent dongsaengs,” she added in a more hushed but also more agitated voice, spewing lava at Pompei speed.

 

Seeing her straightforward approach had failed to convince Nayeon, Sana whined. She held both Nayeon’s hands in her own and protested, “You know I only have you, unnie!” Long before they had become a couple she had ditched formalities with Nayeon. Nayeon was not someone who liked being reminded about her age, yet she also found it endearing in the right moments. Even more than endearing coming from Sana in other situations…

 

 _No, no,_ Nayeon shook her head, shaking away stray thoughts. “Who would you pick? If you had to pick between me, Eunha, Dahyun, Ir-”

 

Sana cut her short, before she could list every single person Sana had ever showed any interest in before they had become a thing. A brilliant solution had come to her! “Let’s call Tzuyu and ask, okay? Tzuyu can’t lie.”

 

Nayeon opened her mouth, took a breath, and closed it. Sana had good logic there, and besides, regardless of her rage, she and Sana both loved Tzuyu the most. These past couple days without seeing her constantly had been agonizing enough on Nayeon. And so, she straightened out her hair, putting on a smile for the little girl she adored. “Tzuyu-ah!” she called out to the pre-school aged giant of a child through video call, “it’s mommy Nayeon!”

 

“And mommy Sana!” Sana poked her head into the shot to say.

 

Tzuyu stopped sucking on her fingers to give an expressionless wave. She’d missed her two mothers. Of course she did! Though Tzuyu being Tzuyu would act nonchalant as ever about it. A more chill child than any you’d ever meet.

 

“Tzuyu-ah,” Sana came out straight with it, “who would mommy Sana choose between mommy Nayeon, aunty Dahyun, aunty Eunha and-”

 

“Anyone except mommy Nayeon!” Tzuyu answered and hung up just like that, laughing as she did so.

 

Sana left her mouth ajar. Was that really what her precious daughter thought of her, or was she a worse prankster than her aunty Jeongyeon and mommy Nayeon combined? “I swear I’m innocent!” Sana raised her hand in oath.

 

Nayeon huffed again. “Save it for your side chicks.” She flung her glamourous hair all over Sana’s distressed face and made for the hotel.

 

Far from being a good runner, Sana gave chase again. It made no sense that unathletic ‘granny’ Nayeon could outrun her, especially right now. Sana panted hard, finally catching her in a tight back hug she couldn’t wiggle out of.

 

“Stop, you’re going to squish the baby!” Nayeon protested.

 

“She’ll be fine. Tzuyu was fine when we–”

 

“Shhh! We’re in public!”

 

Sana laughed hard, irking Nayeon more so. Still, she let her hold her hand as they walked back to their suit together. Once inside, Nayeon slide open the glass windows, letting the sea currents in. The mellowed her so much so that it gave her a chill. No one ever complained about Hawaii being cold, but lately Nayeon felt cravings for warmth the urgency of which she had never felt before. And this night, it came in the form of Sana, once again hugging her from behind.

 

“I swear,” she repeated to her again, softly, melodically. “There’s no one but you.”

 

“Then why?”

 

Sana buried herself in Nayeon’s neck, inhaling her thoroughly. “You know how much I’m addicted to good scents. And I-I just can’t get over yours. I don’t know if it’s your new perfume, or your detergent, or just you, but I swear, I’m going crazy for you, Im Nayeon.”

 

A smile found it’s way to Nayeon’s face. A proud one. Yes, she of all people had won over the notorious lady-killer Sana. Even now on their second child, on their second honeymoon, she couldn’t fully wrap her mind around it. “Liar,” she accused her one more time for the hell of it. She’d never let Sana off easy.

 

Sana groaned and struggled fitfully against her. Her moping was perhaps even cuter than Tzuyu…well, just being Tzuyu. “I’m serious, really!” Sana told her again and again. “I’m not like Momo who even after marrying Mina who cooks pasta for her all the time still sneaks out to different convenience stores to blow money on food and snacks!”  

 

“Wow, so you’re no better than Momo cheating on Mina’s fifty variations of the same pasta with nasty instant ramen?” Nayeon tried her.

 

“No, that’s not what I- Agh!” Sana tossed her head against Nayeon’s back in frustration. She was a master of words, a proven sweet talker, and _still_ , she couldn’t win over Nayeon.

 

And perhaps, just perhaps, this was what Nayeon wanted all along. The scent of victory softened her stern grimace into a jolly smile, showing her bunny teeth and rosy cheeks. “Fine, I believe you,” she said tritely.

 

“You do?!” Sana hyped up.

 

“Hmmm….”

 

“Hmmm?” her wife repeated more eagerly.

 

“Prove it then,” she teased her, leaving Sana’s side to light a beach scented candle that thrust the room into a paradise scented parade. She also sprayed some of her newly brought perfume on herself, watching Sana’s eyes widen with scent recognition. “Show me how much you love me,” Nayeon challenged.

 

Sana ran over to her, the most excited shiba-like cutesy thing Nayeon had ever seen. She hugged her gingerly, pecking her all over. Nayeon laughed and laughed, taking in her addicting scent as she took in hers.

 

 


	6. Loneliness, Loneliness is Fine (寂寞寂寞就好)

 

Another morning in autumn, with mild wind billowing into the rustic library through the open window. Jeongyeon sunbae stood reading by the windowsill, tall and flawless. The pages of her book fluttered with the wind, but she didn’t care. Like how she didn’t care that she was wearing the ‘male’ uniform instead of the female one. Like how she didn’t care that all the female students staring at her had hearts fluttering even more so.

 

Jihyo was just another one of these starstruck hoobaes. She caught glimpses of a perfectly illuminated Jeongyeon and hastily looked down at her Chinese homework once more. She sighed, writing the characters for lonely on repeat, the ink mocking her with each stroke. 寂寞 (jìmò), she wrote over and over. She would have to hurry. She had a Japanese test to study for as well as a new language partner to meet. So much to do, and so little time. Not that it was all that hard, it was just a lot to juggle. Jihyo was one of the brightest of the bright in her international school after all. There was nothing she couldn’t ace, except ever getting a date.

 

Shaking her head, she reminded herself that there was no time for such silliness. In a year, she’d be a senior and then would come college exams and all the additionally stressful foreign college applications. But in a year...in a year, Jeongyeon sunbae would be gone, too. It was her excuse to stare a bit more, sigh a bit more tragically.

 

It went on and on like this until her littlesilent sighs were punctured by one big deep one, and some panting. “S-s-sorry I’m late!” another female student stumbled over her apology. “I’m your new Japanese language buddy!” She greeted her with a crooked but full-out smile, shirt tucked tight into her skirt and white headband pulled all the way up, exposing little more than her shortish bangs and glasses almost too big for her face. She was definitely one of the least stylish students at this school. Yet, Jihyo instant thought of her as one of the cutest.

 

“Nice to meet you!” Jihyo extended a hand to her, not sure if she was even from a country where they shook hands. She wanted to assume she was from Japan, but she couldn’t be sure. The quirk ball of a girl had a nervous stutter and a bizarre name like none Jihyo had ever heard before. “Owow?” she slanted her head to read her name tag.

 

Momo withdrew back into herself, laughing nervously as she pushed her round glasses up higher than they already were. “It’s Momo... I must’ve accidentally turned it upside down while I was hiding in the clos- I mean locker!”

 

“Hiding in the locker?” Jihyo repeated with interest.

 

An audible gasp came from Momo. There she went again spewing out more than she meant to. How was she supposed to explain that at one point in time Queen Bee Nayeon was her nerdy friend? That now that she and her gal pal, other Queen Bee Sana, were definitely screwing...and by that she meant inseparable, Momo felt even more outcasted? And that Momo can’t even make eye contact with them now without feeling more super intimidated than she already had been before? She just couldn’t explain it all. She could only say, “It’s complicated,” and leave it at that.

 

Jihyo who had been trained to lead discussions and held a forgiving gentle disposition, brushed it off effortlessly. “Well, shall we start?” She reached down to pull out a chair and a spare piece of paper for Momo, grinning to herself.

 

Curious at what Jihyo was working on beforehand, Momo took a quick peep down on her notebook just as she was putting it away. She stuck a finger in right before Jihyo closed it. “Sekibaku, lonely,” she read and translated to Korean. “You’re already pretty advanced in Japanese!”

 

Jihyo laughed. “It’s Chinese, actually. Jìmò.” She was quick to humble herself when Momo gawked for a second too long. “I’m pretty rusty,” she lied.

 

Momo kept her mouth open and gave her a thumbs up. “No, you sound native! If I didn’t know you were Korean, I would’ve thought you were Chinese or some sort of other foreigner!” she applauded her, praising her thoroughly.

 

Momo took a second longer to analyze Jihyo’s roundest of round eyes, perfectly complimenting her roundish face and lavish brunette hair. She had the face of a classic Asian beauty, with eyes of an European doll, and hair any model would be jealous of. It was a beauty so contrasting to Nayeon’s and Sana’s. However, Momo found herself trying to catch her breath all the same. Why was this girl in an international school, majoring in linguistics when she could so easily be street casted to be an idol or actress? She was one in a million. No, better than that: she was a god.

 

“Wooow,” Momo muttered.

 

“Pardon?” Jihyo asked, handing a blank paper to a blanker Momo.

 

Startled by her own dazed state, Momo shook her head fervently.“I mean, wow, it’s late! Let’s hurry and start our lessons.”

 

Liking her new study buddy’s weird antics already, Jihyo smiled. Her puffy cheeks so cutely amplified that Momo suddenly wanted to poke them, and squish them ceaselessly. Jihyo had seen such looks of admiration before from some male students and brushed them off. Coming from Momo though, it made her cup the side of her own face with her hand, daring Momo to look a bit longer. Who would’ve thought it would be so fun to be the admired goddess for a change?

  

Meanwhile, in the background, Jeongyeon sunbae walked by wondering why one of her most avid not-so-secret admirers had suddenly lost all interest in her. It couldn’t be because of this dweeby Owow chick, right? Even her former geek best friend Im Nayeon had ditched her. It made no sense at all that a brains and beauty like Jihyo would be so interested in someone so...so...Owow. But enough of Jeongyeon passing by in the back. She was just background now.

 

Jihyo thought of her not, focusing instead on this word ‘jimo’. There was so much more behind the word than meets the eye. ‘Lonley’ was but a phase. And now Jimo didn’t seem so lonely after all.

 


End file.
